L'étrange Voyage De Monsieur Erik
by Elias Ainsworth
Summary: Christine Daae's normal life was turned up side down in one night, she got to meet and made a lot of friends, and one of them, was the most important man in her life, but if she doesn't go on a Journey of her lifetime, she would just walk pass him like a stranger. Based on one of my favorite stories : L'étrange Voyage De Monsieur Daldry, writen by Marc Levi.
1. prologue

**L'étrange Voyage De Monsier Erik**

I do not own anything

\- You know, Javier, I was never a big fan of fate, and neither do something like a reality dream. I do not believe in the Fortuneteller's stories, which were based on those weird cards. Most of the time I think of everything were just some coincidence. It is just as simple as that.

\- Then why did you go on such a long journey, even when you didn't believe in any of this.

\- Because of the piano.

\- The piano?

\- Yes, the old piano, it used to be put in the soldier's dining room, but after it's rhythm was broken, it was thrown away. I don't know why, but I always feel that that piano was special, or maybe it was because of the man who played it.

\- Who?

\- He is my neightbour_ she smiled_ he lives in the apartment opposite mine.

\- Because of your neighbor who plays the old piano that you are here now?

\- Well, you could say that. He is the strangest man, the strangest and the most special man, he never doubt anything, always act before think. But thank to him, I get to meet you. I have always though that I would be alone in this world, and now, I have you. But I am not sure if he is the one who played the piano or not. He told me it was the old lady, who lived under our apartment, played the piano, but you know what? I have never believed in his words. And everytime the music was played, I could feel the loneliness in my heart, that was why I went to Brighton that weekend, to run away from that feeling.

\- You will have to tell me the whole story. Everything will be more clear if I know all of the story.

\- It is a very long story.

\- There is no rush, the wind is blowing off-shore, it'll rain tonight and probably tomorrow, too_ Javier said_ the earliest trip back to the sea will be in two or three more days, so I am free. I will make us some tea and you could start from the beginning, don't left anything out. If all the secrets you told me are true, if we are going to be a family, then I want to know everything.

Javier bend his knee before the cooking fire, put more hot coal in it to heat up a pot of water for their tea.

Javier's house was as simple as his life was. Only four walls around, one room, simple roof, old wood floor, one single bed, one wash-basin with water as cold as ice in winter and as hot as boild water in summer. But you could see the ocean from the house's only window, and Christine could see the harbor with boats came and went everyday, she liked his house very much.

Christine drank a sip of tea that Javier has gave her and started the story that lead her back to her home country.

( TBC)

note : thank you for your supporting, i have been very busy, but don't worry, i maybe late with my update story, but i will try not to abadon any of my stories, i will have some free time in next month so i will try to finish some of my work


	2. Journey 1

1

London, Friday 19th December, 1950.

The rain falled hard against the glassy roof right above her bed. A heavy winter rain. But it would take several rain storm liked this to wash away all of the war vestiges. This country had just found peace for five years so most of the city was still recovered from all the bomps and bullets. Life continued, peoples were parsimonious, even when it was better than last year, but it still reminded everyone about the time when they can eat fresh and raw food, not just canned one.

That night, Christine and her friends met up at her apartment and chatted. Peter Benjamin was a libranian and he vowed to spend the rest of his life collecting books, but he also said that the love of his life was drum, althrough he couldn't play it, sometime Christine and the others would teased him about it, drum or books, which one was more important? Meg Giry was a nurse, she loved dancing and used to dream that one day she could become a professional dancer, but then life kicked in and she had to give up her dream and became a nurse to take care of her mother, but her mother passed away last year after two years strugging with sickness, Meg was sad but she had to countinue to live. Roy and Elizabeth just got married two months ago and they owned a small convenient store. And then there was Raoul De Chagny, her best and longest friend, they have been friend since they were seven years old and they went to the same primary school, until she was ten, Christine had to move away because of the war and just came back eight years later to study university, they met again. The little boy with red nose chased after her scaff in one hot summer day had became a man of every girl's dream, light brown hair with blue ocean eye and boyish face. Yes, every girl's dream, but not her, he did show that he was interested in her and wanted them to be more than best buddy. But Christine couldn't see him anything more than brother.

When they was talking about their life and dreams, Peter suggested that they should went to Brington in the weekend. It was almost Chistmas so they wanted to go on a short vacation and have some fun. They checked to see how much money they had. Meg never had money in her pocket so most of the time, the others would pay for her ticket. Peter only had enough money to pay for his ticket since he just imported twenty new books in his library, he did not have much left. Roy and Elizabeth had more money because their business was pretty good last week. Raoul's brother was a businessman so he did not have to worry about money most of the time and often offered to pay for their short vacation, but everyone didn't like to use his money all the time so they refused.

" look like we will have enough money for our little vacation trip." Christine said, counting her money, she might have enough to pay for her ticket and some lunch.

" great, it have been such a long time since we last went out and had some fun." Peter smiled. " what time are we going to meet?"

" how about 10:00 AM at the train station?"

" okay."

" I will make my famous Lassagna." Elizabeth announced.

" please don't." everyone said at once.

" why? I am a very good cooker." Elizabeth whined.

" honey, remember that I am the one who do the cooking in our home." Roy teased. " I think I should be the only one who have to suffer your cooking, not our friends."

" why you …." Elizabeth tried to choke her husband.

" alright, alright, break it off, you can not kill him yet, at least wait until you two get home, I do not want to have to explain to the police why I have a dead body in my apartment when I am as innocent as a babe."

" right ." everyone said at once.

" shut up. I will say I did try to save Roy. They will believe my blue innocent eyes." Christine pouted. " anyway, what do you think about 10:00 am at Victoria train station?"

" cool."

After they settled down the time and place to met, Raoul opened the wine bottle that he brough. They drank and soon started to sing all the songs they knew. Until her neighbor, who lived in an apartment opposide her home, Mr Reddington came over and almost broke her door with his powerful knocks. Being the only one who was brave enough to open the door, Raoul promised that the noise would stop immedially since it was late and everyone needed to go home anyway. accepted his apology but not forget to lecture them about how they woke him up when he was trying to sleep after a very long day, and he hoped that his oh-so-sweet neighbor didn't make it impossible. The house and it's old Victoria style was not a Jazz club and only their chatting noise was already too much. After giving everyone a piece of his mind, turned around and walked back to his apartment.

Christine's friends took their jackets and bit her good bye. After there was only her in the apartment, Christine started to clear her home and prepared to go to bed. Suddently, she looked over her door. How dare her rude neighbor could crashed her beautiful night . she put on her coat and checked herself with her wall mirror, before wen knocking on his door.

" please tell me that you saw a fire and in your panic state, you didn't have another way to save me from this fire but knocking on my door and woke me up, again."

"first, 11:00 pm before the weekend vacation is always a hard time for all of us, especially when I have to suffer your horrible music, like… all the time… so the least you can do is, please let me have my friends come over in peace for once."

" you have your noisy friends come over every Friday, and you all have a very bad habit of drinking, I can't say it does not impact my sleep. And to tell the truth, I have no idea what you are talking about, I do not have a piano, or any other musical intructment, so ' the horrible music' you are blaming me for playing is not my doing, maybe the old lady who live down stage is the one you should come over and knock on her door to complain. Beside, I am an artist, not a musician. And art doesn't make noise, Miss."

" you are an artist?" Christine blinked, supride with the news.

" is there something wrong with that?" Mr. Reddington said with an raising eyebrow and very annoying voice.

"uhm… no… no, of couse not, I was just wondering, what do you draw, Mr. Reddington?"

" city view, miss. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get out of this cold and into my warm bed before I get sick." He was about to close the door when Christine pushed against it, force it to open again.

" wait…. I am sorry…. It is just that…" Christine looked down, feeling like a kid who was caught with her hand in the cookie jaw. " I have never seen you draw anything…. Or leave your apartment …. So… I though…"

" you though what, Miss Anderson?"

" my name is Christine, I am sure you already know that, since no conversation in my apartment could escape your ears."

" the wall is not thick enough is not my problem. And I will ask again, when will you let me go back to bed and get some sleep? I am very tired." He said, crossing his arms. " or should we continue to talk like this? In the cold and uncomfortable hall."

Christine stared at him for two or three seconds.

" why?"

"pardon?"

" why do you keep acting like that, rude and hatefull. We are neighbor. We should at least be nice and get to know each others."

" I have been living in this building far longer than you, Miss Anderson…"

" Christine!"

" Miss Anderson…"

" it is Christine or we will stay right here and no one will get any sleep tonight."

" now that…."

" I am very stubborn when I want to be." She said seriously.

" I know you are." He said quietly, she almost missed that.

" what?"

" alright, Christine." He sighed.

When Mr. Reddington said her name, Christine suddenly felt herself blushing, he got a very nice angelic voice. ' he should be a musician, or something relative to music, it is a waste that he is an artist.' She though, and if he was the one who played the music she heard everyday, she would be wondering why the hell did he chose art when he should devour himself to music.

"look, Christine, I have been living here far long before you. But since the day you moved in the apartment that I wanted to rent, my wonderful and quiet life was turned up side down and my peaceful work time was just a wishful thinking. How many time have you came and knocked on my door when your home ran out of sugar or sald? Or asking for a bit of margarine to cook when your oh-so-precious friends came over and destroyed my sleep, or some candles since you forgot to buy it when the power was out, and you already know that this old building's power out a lot. Do you ever wonder that everytime you come and knock on my door, it doesn't effect my life?"

" you want my apartment?"

" yes, the owner must have been generous with you and your pretty face a lot, your apartment was the only one that have two windows, and a glassy roof, when I have to live with the little light that come from a tiny window."

" I have never met the owner, I rent it over a house renting office."

Mr. Reddington stared at her.

" can we stop this conversation at here?"

" can you stop being rude and at least tell me your name?"

" so I guess we will both never get what we want then." He growned and then slamed the door into her face.

" grumpy old man." She mumbled.

" I heard that. Good night to you, too, Miss Anderson."

Chistine looked at his door for a second and then walked back to her apartment. She needed to sleep, after all, she had to wake up early tomorrow anyway.

(TBC)

note : i need help :'(


	3. Journey 2

I do not own anything

2

Christine's alarm-clock went off at 10 am, pulling her out of the dreaming world. She throw a pillow at it to stop it's ringing sounds. But the sun shined upon her face so she couldn't sleep anymore.

"Stupid roof." She cursed. Then she remembered about the short vacation with her friends. " oh my god, I will be late…"

She jumped up and grabbed whatever she needed to get ready in five minutes.

When Chistine walked out of her home, she looked over her neighbor door, wondered what her neighbor was doing at that moment and if he did get enough sleep last night or not, and then scolded herself, she did not have to time worry about her rude neighbor. Since it was late, Christine decided to call a taxi in hope she would get there on time.

Christine arrived right on time, but there were a very long line of people who was waiting to buy tickets for their trips. She saw Raoul waved at her in one of the carriages and ran toward him.

" what the hell are you doing? It is late." He said, pulled her up in with him.

" I am sorry, I overslept."

"figure. Come, we have to hurry."

She got in the carriage that her friends were sitting.

" so, how many percent that we will be checked our tickets?" Christine asked as she sat down next to Elizabeth.

" fifty- fifty. It is pretty crowd if you ask me." Meg said. " and they tend to let us slip if it is too crowd."

" nope, we will get throught it… we will know when the train arrive." Peter concluded.

Christine lean on her seat, it would take two hours for the train to arrive to the place that they wanted to come. She slept during the trip.

When they got to the Brighton train station, the inspector waited for them to give him their tickets, Christine stopped right in front of him and pretended to check her pocket to find her ticket.

All the others did as she did.

Then Raoul gave them some tickets, he turned to smile to the inspector.

" I have their tickets." Then he put his hand over Christine's waist and pulled her along.

Christine looked into her pocket and pulled out two shilling and gave it to Raoul, but he refused.

" It is just some tickets, I bought it for everyone, it is a very nice day, which I do not want it to be destroy."

They walked down the Queen street and then to West street that lead to the street along the beach. A lot of people already gathered there. There were already two long lines of people waited to buy tickets.

" here." Raoul gave them the tickets to get in the Calnavan.

" you don't have to buy everything for me, Raoul." Christine whispered in his ears.

" it is fine, it make me happy." Raoul smiled and walked toward the gate.

" hey, Christ. When will you two stop pretending?" Meg snugged her arm.

" pretending what?" Christine was confused.

" that you two are not dating, it is nothing to be ashame of, you know. Raoul is a decent guy."

" I am not ashame of anything, because we are not dating, Meg." Christine said. She loved Raoul, as a friend, she couldn't see herself and him dating or getting married. And Christine Daae was not one who striked for some one-time-thing, so when Raoul told her that they should try to get together, she just told him her real feeling. They have talked a lot and decided that they would stay friends. But that didn't stop Raoul from trying to win her heart everytime he could. " I already told him I could not see we be anything more than a friend."

" why not?"

" I just… don't know, I mean we have been friends since we were children… and then he left… and came back and we were friends again. But I couldn't… imagine myself with him in the future… in my mind, I couldn't see him as a man, but a boy who chased after my scaft."

" well, if you are not interested in getting to know him, at least tell him so that he could move on."

" I told you, I did." Christine said. " he did talk to me about how he wanted us to be more than just best buddy, and I told him I could not see him more than a boy who chased after my scarf, but seem like he does not want to give up on us yet."

" I see." Meg sighed. " I really like Raoul, but look like I do not have chance."

" don't worry, he will have to give up once he see that I do not interested in him."

" come on, you two lady are taking too long." Roy laughted. " we don't have all day, you know."

" alrigh, alrigh, hold your pants. We are coming. And we did not take that long anyway." Christine punched Roy's arm.

oOo

They had a lot of fun, the festival was a good idea. After they went to mirror house, they decided to have lunch and take a rest. That was until Christine saw a fortunale shop.

" good day, young lady." The old woman said polited to her.

" hello." She smiled.

" are you interesting in learning some truths?"

"truths?" she was surprise. "what truths?"

"about your past." The old lady laughted. " and about your future, of couse."

" what do you mean?"

"well, I just said you are not from here, of couse."

" huh?"

" I mean you are not from England."

" what do you mean? I am from England, I have been living here since I was born and my parent are both England."

" you don't look like one. And about your future…." She spaced out for two or three seconds. "interesting."

"what?"

" do you know, child, that the most important man in your life have just walked pass you."

"what?!" she turned back, but she only saw her friends, who was waving at her. " you mean them? They are my friend. Roy is married, Peter and…"

" no , no, not them, he is not here anymore." The old lady smiled. " he is your most important man, but he is not in your life, he is in your other life, and if you want to have him, you will have to go on a very long journey, and in this journey, you will meet seven new people that will lead you to him, your seventh man, the most important one. This is vẻy important, if you don't go on your journey to learn about your past, you twio will never be able to be together, no more than strangers, but if you do, you two will have aone life time full of hapiness."

"…" Christine was quiet for a while, before she standed up, putting three coin on the table. " you know what, it is a waste of time, thank you."

" now, now, dear, you don't have to pay me if you don't believe in me." The old lady pushed the money back. " oh, and please tell the one with the gray coat, be careful with where he is going or he will meet an accident."

" it is your money, I am sorry, but I find it is hard to believe…" she said, not accepting the money, and walked back to her friend.

" what took you so long?" Peter laughted.

" nothing." She said. " let's go home, it is getting late."

" yeah, sure. I never knew you were into those Fortune teller."

" I don't, but it is amusing sometime."

oOo

Even when they left right away, they were late. So they had to run. When they reached the conner, suddenly, Christine saw a car, which was running toward Peter in full speed. She was lucky to pull him away right before the car run onto him.

" oh my god." Peter's face was pale. " I could have been killed. Thank you, Christ."

" how did you do that?"

" it… it is luck, I guess…" Christine was paler than Peter. She though about what the old lady told her.

(TBC)


	4. Journey 3

**3**

I do not own anything

"oh my god, I could have been killed." Peter's face was as pale as a ghost. " thank you… Christ… how did you do that?"

"it's… luck… I guess." Christine's face was even more pale than Peter's.

"thank god." Meg sighed. " you should have looked where you was going, Pet. It almost ran over you."

"yea…" Peter said, still shaking.

" are you alright, Christ. You look like you have seen someone die." Raoul said, wrapping his arms around her. " it is ok now. Peter is fine."

"it .. it is nothing…" Christine tried to advoid his arm. "let… let's go home…"

" yeah, I think you two." Roy pointed at Christine and Peter. "… should sit down for a bit and have some Volka."

" thank you, I think I will do just that."

" Volka sound delightful." Peter standed up. " but I think it will take more than Volka to make me forget about this. But speaking of Volka, what will you do in Christmas?"

" I will visit my uncle's family, like usual." Meg hate spending Chistmas without her family. " it is traditional since when my mom was still alive."

" oh, sorry. I think Roy and I will spend Christmas with our granny." Elizabeth said. " she is quite old. So we want to spend as much time with her as possible, and also, Roy tried to talk her into moving in with us. So that we could take care of her better."

" me and my book, of couse. I need to clear the library, too." Peter sighed, " it is the busiest season for me, I really want to hire some help but I don't think I have enough money to pay."

" I see." Raoul nod. " I will go to some Christmas party. So, Christ, where will you go?"

"I… uhm… I will go to a party, too." Christine said, uncomfortable with his forwardness.

" where?" Raoul insisted.

Suddenly, Meg kicked his legs, hard.

" hey, look, everyone." Meg pointed at a poster. " Eddy and his friends are playing cover for a dancing party at a coffee shop. It is still too early for Christine to come back to her home and suffer with her rude neighbor. Let's go there."

"yeah, it sound fun."

oOo

When they came to the coffee shop which Eddy and his friends would be playing, Peter tried to pull Christine onto the dance floor, but Raoul beat him to it.

" hey, Christ, it is fun, right?"

" yeah…" she said, uncomfortable.

" what's wrong?" Raoul asked, worrying. " it is not that bad, isn't it? Dancing with me?"

" it is not like that…"

" Christ, I have been thinking…"

"don't. I don't think we are a very good match." Christine pushed him away.

" but, why?"

" Raoul, today is a very nice day and I really don't want to destroy it, but I don't think of you that way, I just want to be your friend."

" alright… I know, you already told me… so, you still haven't change your mind about me then." Raoul sighed, "it is not hurt to try and hope."

" I am sorry."

" so… friends?"

"yes, friends."

oOo

" good bye, Christ, have a nice holiday." Raoul said to her. After the dance, Roy and Elizabeth said that they had to go and buy something for their granny so they left first, and Raoul insisted that it was not safe for a woman to go home alone, so Raoul took Christine home while Peter helped Meg.

" thank you." She smiled, the way Raoul waved at her like that made she though of the good old day, when he was still a boy with red nose chasing after her scaft. That was why she could not be with him.

Christine walked slowly up to her room. She could hear her neighbor was returning home and she did not have any streigh to fight so Christine waited until he was in his apartment that she walked to her one.

oOo

Christine walked in her apartment. It was cold so she decided to heat some water for her tea so that she could sleep easier. But after she just boiled her water, suddenly, her apartment was black out.

Seem like it was another powet cut. It have been happening a lot laterly. Christine tried to find some candle but then she remembered that she used the last one two days ago and forgot to buy some more, again. She need light to write some note about everything she smelt that day. Christine always loved singing but she also had a great talent with her nose, she could seperate every single smell that she smelt and remembered it, then she could created a perfume of that smell.

The only way was to come and ask for her neighbor. So she walked across the hall and knocked on his door.

As soon as possible, the door swinged open. And standed there with a candle in his hand.

" I have been waiting for you, Miss Anderson." said with a raising eyebrow, looking seriously.

" you have been waiting for me?" Christine asked, looking shock.

" since the power was out. I am not wearing my sleeping clothers yet, you can see that. Here, take this, it is what you are about to ask me. It is what you need, right?" he gave her the candle .

" thank you, Mr Reddington, I am really sorry, I forgot tot buy some more candle, I promise that I will remember to buy some more next time."

" I won't count on that, Miss Anderson. Good night."

" hey, you know, you can call me Christine."

" good night, Christine." He closed the door.

Christine came back in her apartment but after just two or three minutes. Someone knocked on her door. She opened it and saw was standing there.

" I believe you will need this, too." He pulled out a match and helped her light the candle. " there, the candle will be much more useful if it was lighted." He looked satisfied with what he just did. " now, don't look at me like that, it doesn't take a fortune-teller to know that you will need someone to light your candle."

" thank you, Mr. Reddington." Christine blushed, she didn't want to confess that she used her last match to heat the water for her tea.

" no problem, Miss Anderson."

" you know, I have been asking you to call me by my name, it is Christine. You must have a very short memories or you just decide to ignore my words."

" the second one."

"hah, I though so." Christine giggled.

" so, now that it is settle, I will be going home now, it is getting cold standing here." He said. " and since I will have to call you by your name, you will have to do the same, the name is Erik."

" good night, Erik." Christine smiled.

"good night, Christine." He nodded before turned to walk back.

Christine closed her door, feeling more happy than she could ever be, may be she and her neightbor could finaly be able to get to know each other better.

(TBC)


	5. Journey 4

4

I do not own anything

Sunday, 24th November,1950.

"urg…" Christine groan as she once again being woke up by the roof. " I hate morning." As she tried to pull herself out of the bed.

Christine found out that she ran out of foods, so she decided to go out, but all the store near her apartment was closed, so she had to walked to the market. She stopped at the grocery store. It was almost Christmas and Christine wanted to have a real party for herself. She choise three good eggs and two kilogram of meat. Then she saw a small bakery and Christine always had a softspot for sweet so she reward herself with one of their best muffin and a small bottle of honey.

Tonigh, she would have her dinner on her bed with an interesting book. After one long and good nigh sleep, she would finally found her reason to live again the day after. When she did not get enough sleep, Christine usually got all grumpy and annoying, beside, she spent most of her time working those past few weeks. A bouquet of roses caught her attention, it was a bit dry but she could always use it to make some liquid. So Chrisine paid two shilling for the bouquet and left the store.

She walked back and put all her things in her refrigerator, Christine found that the weather was nice so she decided to take her breakfast out in the park near by. But when she walked dowstage, Christine saw her neighbor was walking up, looked like he just finished his morning shopping, too.

" good morning, Erik." Christine called his name, he did tell her to use his name last nigh.

" good morning, Christine." He said, looking rather surprise to see her up so early.

" I see you are about to have a party tonigh." She said, looking at his grocery bag. "I hope I can get some sleep tonigh or I would have to knock on your door and remind you of what you told me just several nigh ago?"

" it is fine, I am a loner, I have never had a party before, not in the past, not now and not in the future."

" why?" she asked. " it is Christmas. Don't you want to ceblerate?"

" hell no, I hate those kind of things. It is troublesome." He said, but then he found that what he just said was rather rude to someone who loved party and cebleration like Christine. it must be the reason why she invited her friends over all the time.

" well, I don't like it, too, but it is a holiday, so… " Christine was not supride at all, Erik hated noise, why else would he complain everytime she invited her friends to her apartment. " what about the kid, they will…"

" well, consider you live righ next door, I am pretty sure that you would have known that I did not have any kids, it is another good reason for not being a liar, I mean, for example, Santa Claus, everyone know he is not real but they want to make the children believing in him, what's the poin anyway, you will have to tell them the truth one day in the future and I am pretty sure it is not as happy as it is in their imagination." He said. " I already told you, I am a loner, I can take care of everything by myself. Beside, no one really care anyway, the world is a better place without me."

" what make you think that? I am sure there will be a lot of people who want to get to know you." Christine tried to convince him, " maybe next time I have my friends come over, I will introduce you to them." ' I mean the mask may look a bit weird but he was still a rather good looking man, without his grumpiness, he would be a man of many woman's dream.' She though.

" no, I don't think I should". Erik said, emotionless. When Christine tried to ask him some more questions about his family, Erik changed the subject. " so, what about you, will you invite your family over? Please if you do, tell me first so that I could prepare everything to help me sleep better."

"no, I won't. I do not have any family left to invite over." She said.

" what a good reason for not inviting your family over."

Chritine looked at him, she was a bit surprise with what he said, and then burst out laughting, she sweared, she could see Erik's ears were a bit red.

" that was a glumsy answear." He looked down, embarrassing.

" what about you?" she asked. " do you have any family members to celebrate Christmas with?"

" indeed i do, i still have both of my parents, a brother, a sister and their crazy children."

" will you invite your family over or will you just go and visit them?"

" no, I don't get along well with my family. It have been like that several years already, I am sure I will make everyone happier if I stay out of the picture."

" but…."

" anyway, why are you up so early?"

" ahhh, I blame the roof, it has stolen my sleep, so I decided to wake up early and went shopping, you know, it is Christmas after all, and I wanted to relax after several long and tired weeks." Christine said. She knew he was trying to change the subject but she let it slip.

" I see." He smile. " waking up early is good for your health, try not to sleep late much, and excuse me, I would love to countinue to talk to you but I need to put my things in the refrigerator before it go bad." Erik said, trying to walked pass her.

Christine knew that she should stayed away from him as much as possible, but she did not want their conversation end like that and she did want to get to know her neighbor more, after all, they lived right next door.

" hey, wait. Erik."

" yeah?"

" did you have breakfast yet?" She asked, looking hopefully at him.

" ahh, no, I have not, I am planning to make some omelet." Erik looked at her, confused.

" I see, hey, do you want to have some breakfast with me? I know a café where have the best breakfast in town."

"uhm…" Erik looked a bit uncomfortable, but one look at her hopeful eyes, he knew he could not deny her anything. " I think it is a lovely idea. Let me put my things aways, I will meet you downstage."

" sure."

oOo

Christine standed near the door and waited for Erik to come down. Then she hear a car honk right behind her. Erik was sitting in that car.

" come in, I think it is too cold for both of us to walk anyway."

" where did you find this car?"

" I stole it."

"what?!"

" of couse I have a car, idiot, i just don't use it very often." He laughed. " let go to the café you told me, I don't know about you but I know I could use a drive since if we walk, I will be too tired and can not enjoy our breakfast without some complaining about knees and pain."

" that's not funny, I am not that old." Christine said with a faking annoying voice, which made Erik laughed harder. " let's go before I kill you and thrown your body out of the car window."

" I don't doubt that." He smiled and started the car. " and it is not you that old, my dear, it is me. I am too old for a walk." He whispered, more like talking to himself.

And they fell in a very uncomfortable long silent.

After fifteen very awkward minutes, Christine decided she should say something and started a conversation with her neighbor, again.

" it is a very nice car." Christine remembered that she read about men and their cars somewhere on the magazine.

" thank you, you are the first one who admired the beauty of this old junk."

" well, it has a very nice…" Christine looked around, trying to find something that she could use it as a compliment for the old car. " … smelt?"

" don't bother, I know what it's smelt like. But I like your gut."

" well…" Christine blushed " turn right when you passed that tree and we will saw the café I told you."

" thank god, I am hungry enough to eat a cow."

" well, I don't know if they have 'a cow' on their menu or not…"

" hah hah." Erik laughed.

" so, what do you want?"

" well, how about some soup? We could steal their bread for the ducks, it is Christmas after all, and we don't want anyone to get hungry."

" I think it is a lovely idea."

(TBC)

note : i hate school.


	6. Journey 5

5

I do not own anything

The café was not crowed, so Christine could find a good seat easily, a quite private table but they could also enjoy the nice view from the window.

Erik wanted a cup of tea for himself while Christine ordered for a glass of orange juice. She also ordered for two dishes of oat gruel and a basket of breads. And she laughted at Erik when he tried to steal some for the ducks liked he said.

" so, Erik, what do you draw?"

" hmm?"

" you know, what is your inspiration?"

" well, you see here, the things is, every other artists are crazy about the peaceful of countrysides, while I like to drawn crossroads."

" crossroads?"

" yes, the crossroads. I love the noise, the sun, the wind… and all kind of people you could meet on the crossroads, it is a wonderful feeling."

" yes, I can imagine it." Christine giggled. " you must let me see your works sometime."

" I will." He smiled. " so, tell me, what do you do, my dear?"

" well, my job is a lot like a musician's work..."

" and you are the one who have been accussing me for making all those noise."

" no, no, you got me all wrong. I am a perfume maker, like an inventor, but I invent perfume, making a new scent or something like that..."

" perfume maker, and it is related to a musician because…?"

" well, it is because of our work of couse. We use the same code to describe our subject. Like a note of lavender, or an aria of cherry…"

" it is amazing…"

" well... I don't know, some find my job is quite boring…"

" well, I am not like everyone, I think your work is wonderful, imagine it, maybe some guy can seduce the girl of his dream thank to your perfurme."

"although I only make perfurme for women, but your idea is wonderful, I will keep that in my mind, maybe I should start thinking about a kind of perfume for men. A note of pine or a canon of gum tree. Sound good, and maybe, who know, your idea may com true some day, maybe a guy would be able to seduce the girl of his dream and they would get married before the sun set." Christine giggled, he could be funny when he was not grumpy.

" marriage and sun set huh?" he laughted.

" yeah, it is every girls's dream. A perfect cebremony, a wonderful husband and a happy married life. And what make a cebremony perfect? Sun set and beach."

"is your dream like that, too?" Erik asked, amost joking.

" I… don't know. I have never met anyone that feel special enough for me to consider about marriage and kids." Christine blushed.

" what about that… what was his name? De Chagny? I don't really remember but I think it was quite French-like."

" Raoul and I don't have that kind of relationship, he is just one of my best male friends." Christine said.

" he is a… nice young man, don't you think?"

" well, I can't say that we didn't try to date, but it just doesn't work, I know he hasn't given up yet, but… I just don't see him that way."

" I see." He said, then looked out the street. " it is a very nice sunny day, don't you think? Perfect day to go for a walk around the park…"

" do you want to go?" Christine asked quickly. " I mean, you said it is a very nice day, it will be such a waste to spend it in our home. And you did steal some breads for those ducks, I think we should deliver those to them right away."

Erik looked surprise when she asked him about going on a walk with her, most of the others didn't want to have anything to do with him, they would try to stay away from me as far as possible because of his face and he couldn't be nice to anyone who would stare at his mask everytime he talks with them. " well, I suppose, since we tried to steal those breads."

" yes, that is a good idea, I think you have been staying in for too long now, Mister." Christine teased.

" well, I have my reason…." He said, looked away. " if you have finished your breakfast, I think we should head to the park before it is noon."

" sure."

oOo

" so, tell me, my dear, what do you do in every evening since ? Beside walking around your apartment that it." Erik asked her, while they was walking toward his car, they have decided to ride the car back to their apartment first before heading to the park near their home.

" oh god, you hear?"

" yes, remember our wall is not that thick, I can hear everything that happen over your home, it is a good thing if someone break in your apartment with a knife but it is a very bad idea when it come to keep secret. Tell me, what have been keeping my favorite neighbor awake at night?"

" I am your only neighbor, Erik."

" potato, tomato."

" well, it is about... a Fortune-teller." Christine didn't know why, but she felt like she could told Erik everything that was weighing her mind.

" yes?"

" she told me…"

" something?"

" well… she mention something about the most important man in my life…"

" ohh, I never though you were that type of woman, but, well…"

" hey, what's the meaning of that?"

" you know, the type that believe in everything someone told you…." Erik laughted.

" wha… you are making fun of me?"

" anyway. What's it about that man?"

" she said that I would meet him someday."

"Great, good for you. That is just what every girl want, meet your idea man somewhere in this not-so-big Earth."

" that is not the point. Can you please let me finish?"

" right, continue, please."

" she said that to me and the most impotant man in my life were currently living in the separate world. If I don't go on a Journey, I will never be able to meet him."

"…." Erik stared at her for twenty seconds. " Christine, I know it is a bit rude but… can I laught?"

" you can not."

" it is pretty funny…"

" I know, but…"

"And you losed your sleep because of the story some Fortune-teller told you?"

"well, but…I don't know… I kept having this dream… in which I ran through a strange street…. I have never seen it my whole life, and yet… it felt very familiar to me…. And she did tell me that my homecountry is not England…"

"… you did look a lot different from someone who was born in England you know…" Erik stopped. " that is settle then, I believe our ducks will have to wait a little longer for their meal."

"what do you mean?"

"I have a car and we have free time. How about we go and ask your Fortune-teller about your dream?"

" but… I don't want to… bother you with such…"

" it is fine, consider it is something a friend and a neighbor would do for you."

" it is crazy."

" we will be there in one and haft an hour, or maybe two hours if the road was freezing, I don't see anything crazy there. We will be home by twilight and even if it is night, there are still two big shining crom balls on two side of the car, see the front and the back? those can help us… nothing will stand in our ways."

" can you stop mocking me, Mr. Reddington?"

" Miss Anderson, I can only promise you that I will try, but you can not expect me to do something impossible."

(TBC)


	7. Journey 6

6

I do not own anything

They drove along the Lambeth street and left the city, heading toward Croydon, then Erik asked Christine to get the map in the gloves drawer and look for Brighton street, it was somewhere in the South. Christine told him to turn right, but after riding for around thirty minutes, they had to turn back because Christine found out that she was holding the map up side down all the time. After three hours wandering around without destination, they finally found some walker and asked for direction.

when they reached Redhill, Erik stopped to buy some gas and checked his wheels, looked like his steer was too old for a long journey like this. Christine, on the other hand, liked to stay in the card, with the map on her thigh.

After they passed Crawley, Erik rode slower, the countryside was covered in snow, and the wind-screen was also covered with ice, and the car kept stripping dangerously when they turned. After a while, they were too cold to even talk. Erik turned the heat to the highest, but the tiny propeller could not win against the strong wind. They stopped at a coffee shop whose name was " The Seventh Bell" to warm themselves up with two cup of hot coffee and started to continue their journey again.

After another long drive, Erik finally announced that they were about to reach Brighton. But then again, he did say that the littler trip would only take them two hours most, and since they left London, it have been almost double the time he said at first already.

Finaly, they found Brington, but all the game were starting to close, the festival was already over and everyone were going home to celebrate their holiday with their family, Erik walked to the ticket clerk but no one was there so he came back.

" all the shop were closed so we will be able to get in for free." He winked at Christine, not even bother about the time. " so, where can we find this fortune-teller?"

" I am not sure if she would be waiting for us."

" don't be ridiculous, she is a fortune-teller, right? So she would have seen us coming anyway."

" are you making fun of me, Mr. Reddington?"

"not this time, my dear Miss Anderson, let's go, it is freezing here."

oOo

Christine standed in front the booth where she met the strange fortune-teller. She felt so stupid and nervous at the same time, it was ridiculous to come all the way here just for something a fortune-teller said.

Everone would feel this was a crazy idea, anyone would. But not Erik. He was the one who suggested they drove to there in this weather, when they should stay in their bed and had a nice hot cocoa.

Maybe she could share a hot cocoa cup with him in her apartment.

" aren't you going to get in her tent?" Erik pushed her forward. " I will be waiting outside, be careful."

" okay, thank you, Erik."

" it was nothing, I also need a vacation, too." Erik light his ciggate and started to smoke to warm himself up. " please don't be too long, or you will have to pick up my poor icy dead body."

" don't worry." Chistine laughted at his joke, she was too nervous to walk in, but thank to him, it was better then. " I am sure that your body can live through something like this, after all, you have survive after my deadly noisy friends's visit every Friday."

" haha, very funny, but seriously, don't talk too long, we still need to go back to London, it is Chistmas and I don't feel like spending the night in my car. We both will freeze to dead."

"sure, sure, Mr Grumpy."

oOo

When Christine walked in the fortune-teller's tent, she saw the woman was sitting on a chair, using some kind of crystal ball to look for something.

" hello?"

" I see you have came back, even when you did not believe in my words the last time you was here." The kind woman looked up and smiled with her. " what bring you here?"

" well… I have been thinking about what you said…. And I want to know the truth."

"the truth?"

"did you really see what you told me the last time I was here?"

" I only said what I saw."

" last time I was here, I did not tell you my name, but you called me. How did you know?"

" how did you name all the smell you breath in?"

"well, I have a gift. My nose is very good."

" and I have 'the eyes'. Both of us are blessed with power to do our works."

" I came back because… I don't know… something pulled me here, what you told me last time…. Confused me…" Christine confessed. " I couldn't sleep."

" I understand, for someone like you, everything will happen like it was with me."

" please tell me the truth. Did you really see what you told me?"

" the truth? I am sorry, dear, but the future was not written on the stone, thank god. Your future is in your hands."

" so everything you said before was just a lie?"

" it is just the gift. Nothing is reliable. It is up to you to decide what will and will not happen."

" decide what?"

" decide that you need me to tell you about what you want to know. Think about it carefully dear, I know you have a life here, but are you really sactified with it?"

Christine sat in silent, she did not know how to think, it was truth that she loved her life in England, she had her friends and her dream job here, but why did a part of her still feel like it did not belong here?

" I… I don't know… I have my friends, my job…"

" dear, dear, but there are more wonderful things that are waiting for you ahead." The old woman smiled. " you have to go on a very long journey, to a new place, where everything started, but to do that, you will have to accept something, and by the look of it, I know you are not ready ,yet."

" please tell me everything that you have seen and I will decide what I want to believe."

" are you sure?"

" yes. When I was young, my mom and I always go to the church on Sunday. The church where I lived was always cold, very cold. And I standed hours after hours to pray to a god that I have never seen him before, and he has never been generous enough to listen to me, so I think I can sit and listen to what you want to say for two or three minutes…"

" I am very sorry that your parents were killed in war…" she said, cut off what Christine was saying.

" how did you know?" Christine was surprise.

" shhh. You came here to listen to me, yet you kept talking and talking."

She turned Christine's hands over and gently whispered. " you have two life, Christine. One is what you have and one is waiting for you for a very long time. Both don't have anything in common. But the man I told you was waiting for you in the other life, and he will never be in this life that you currently have. To meet him you are going to have to go on a journey. And that journey will change everything you have known for all your life."

" everything you have told me is meaningless." Christine denied. She couldn't believe in what the old fortune-teller have said.

" maybe, maybe not. After all, I am just an old fortune-teller in a small carnival."

" a journey to where?"

" to where you have started everything, dear, to where your story began."

" I am from London and I am planning to come back there tonight."

" no, no, I am talking about where you was born."

" it is still London, I was born in Holborn."

"no, you weren't, believe me." The old fortune-teller smiled at her.

" damn it, I know where I was born."

" believe me, you are not born from there. Look into the mirror and you will see your answear."

" I am sorry for arguing with you. But all my ancestor was from the North, my mom is from Birmingham and my dad is from Yorkshire."

" they both are from the East, you came from the kingdom that no longer exist." She whispered.

" it is nonsense."

" I am telling you, the journey you have to go

" I will repeat, you are not ready yet, dear, so let continue our talk another day."

"I am sick of those sleepless night, I hate it, I will not go back to London without proving that you are a big liar…"

And both of them fell in silent. The fortuteller looked at Christine, did not say anything.

"I... I am sorry, it is…. I did not mean to be cruel…" Christine looked down in shame. " I did not mean to be disrespect…"

The old fortune-teller pulled away and standed up.

" you should go home and forget about what I have told you, it is me who have to be sorry. The truth is I was just an old crazy woman who lived in a small tent in a carnival, who took pleasure in making fun of everyone's miserable life. I tried to predict the future and now I am the one who got stuck in my game. You should go on with your life without any worries. You are a very beautiful young woman, I am sure you will meet the man you want in your life without an old fortune-teller tell you what you need to do."

She walked toward the door, but Christine did not follow her.

" I see you have became more honest than before. So alright, we will continue with the game." Christine told her "after all, nothing is going to stop me from thinking this is a game. So, let pretent that what you said is serious, where do I start?"

" you are making me tired, dear. I didn't predict your future, I just told you what appeared in my head that moment, so we don't have to waste our time right now. You don't have anything better to do on your Chistmas?"

" you can't make me leave you alone, I promise I will go when you give me the answear."

The old fortune-teller sighed. She walked to the small painting of a Byzantin god. And when she turned to look at Christine with more serious face.

" in the kingdom of love, you will find a man, and this man will lead you to the next step. Don't forget if you follow the road until it's end, you have known for a very long time will no longer exist. Now, please leave me alone, I am tired."

She opened the door for Christine, the winter cold wind blowed in the small tent making Christine has to put on her coat. She took out her wallet but the old woman did not take her money.

Christine said good bye to the fortune-teller and left. She found Erik standing next to his car, hands in his pocket. She ran to him, not wanting to spend any more time in the cold winter.

oOo

" I am starting to worry, you know. I kept asking myself that should I go and find you or not. It is hard to stand here and wait for you in this cold weather." Erik complained.

" I am sorry, I forgot about the time. I think we will have to drive all night…" Christine caressed his arm.

" and you also forgot about the old and sad Erik, who was waiting for you under the cruel weather." He said, while starting his Austin "well, you forgot about the time, I didn't. I hope it was worth the wait."

Christine took out his map and put it on her thigh. Erik remind her to put the map the right way so that they could get back to their home in time.

" this is not the strangest way to spend your Christmas, right?" Christine told him, looking guilty because she left him waited in the cold.

" well, it is stranger than sitting next to and old radio and yawn anyway." Beside, if the road is good, we can make it home before Christmas is over. There is still a lot of time before midnight."

"and it is still a long way to London." Christine sighed. " I am sorry for making you use your Christmas like this, I am sure you have a lot of other things you can do."

" it is fine." Erik asked her. " do you mind if I smoke?"

" as long as I can have one."

" you smoke?"

" I don't, but with all that happened tonight, why not?"

Erik took a box of Embrassy from his coat and told Christine. " do you know how to drive?"

" I don't." she answeared and leaned over to hold on to the steering wheel.

" try to drive on a straight line and don't hit anything on the road." He said and helped her control the wheel when the Austin was about to hit a tree. Then he gave her a cigarette. " so, we losed, because you look more confused than you was before our trip. What did the old lady tell you?"

" it is nothing, I must have been over-active with what the fortune-teller told me. I did not get any sleep in those past few days and now I am exhausted. The woman is more crazy than I though." Christine coughed violently after she took up her first cigarette. So Erik took it away and thrown it out of the window.

" take a nap then. I will wake you up when we're home."

Christine tried to make herself more comfortable and she suddenly felt tired and sleepy.

Erik stared at her sleeping face for a while before turned his attention to the road.

oOo

Erik pulled over and parked on the side walk, he turned off the car and wondered how could he wake Christine up. Calling her name would shock her, put his hand on her shoulder would be rude and coughing was out of question since she did not event stir on their way back even when the old car kept making very big sound whenever he turned.

He would have to cough all nigh to wake her up.

" we are going to die because of the cold if we stay in this car all night…" Christine slowly opened her eyes and said.

Erik was the one who jumped out of his bone.

When they finaly walked up to their apartment, both Erik and Christine did not know how to act. Christine was the one who broke the silent.

" so, it is only eleven PM."

" yes, it is only eleven PM."

And they fell in the awkward silend again.

" what did you buy this morning?"

" Jambon, a bottle of Piccalilli sauce, red bean and a piece of Chester chease. You?"

" eggs, bacon, breads, and honey."

" a real party." Erik said. " I am so hungry, I can eat anything."

" since you have invited me to breakfast, I will treat you a special Christmas dinner."

" I remember it was you who invited me out for a breakfast."

" but you are the one who paid for it, and I want to thank you for driving me to the carnival." Christine said.

" great, i am free all week."

"Erik, I am talking about tonight. I think it is ridiculous for both of us to celebrate Christmas alone." Christine said, rising one of her eyebrow.

" lucky for you, I am free tonight, too. Let me grab something and I will come over."

" sure."

oOo

Christine boil some water, pushed a big trunk to the middle of her small living room and put a table-cloth on it, she couldn't find any fesh flower to put on her dinning table, but she found some candles and some old china plates.

She hear someone knocked on her door, knowing it was her neighbor coming over for late night dinner.

" the door is not locked."

" you know, Christine, what if it is not me? You should be more careful." Erik said, closed the door, not forgetting lock it.

" it is fine, we are the only one who live on this floor, and I am sure if something like that happen, you will come to rescues me." Christine smiled.

" I am very happy that you think so highly of me." Erik laughed as he put his hand over his left chest. " but you will have to spare my old bone, I am not good with playing knight in shining armour with young beauty."

" Erik, you are not that old. Here, sit down, I will serve our dinner."

" I will help." Erik standed up.

" no, let me do it, sit down, Mr Reddington." Christine pushed him down and walked in her kitchen. When she came back, she had two plates in her hand.

" I have bacon, eggs and breads."

" it smell delightful." Erik took the plate from Christine's hands and took out a bottle of wine. " I think a Christmas night won't be a Christmas night without two glass of fine wine, don't you agree? And I don't have flowers or anything fancy so I brough everything I bough this morning over."

" that's wonderful."

They ate and had a ver nice talk about things that have happened in their life. Erik told her a bit about his childhood, about his mother's pain for marrying a man who did not share anything in common with her, about his brother who did not have any sense of humour but have a lot of greedy to try and drive him out of the house, so that he could take over everything. He asked Christine several times if he bored her. She said not in the million years, because she found his family picture were rather colorful.

" how about you? What is your childhood like?"

" happy, I was the only child, don't have any sisters or brothers. I am a bit jealous with you, you have a lot of one brother and two sisters to play with. But then I got all the love and care from my father and mother."

" what did your father do?"

" he was a pharmacist. But sometime, he did some research, too. He was in love with drug, medicine and their pharmaceutical value. My mother worked with him, they met at college. We did not live in an expensive house or anything like that but we were really happy and our home was always full of laugh."

" you are very lucky."

" I know. beside, seeing those happiness make you want to have a perfect life like that."

" so, why not be a pharmacist like your father?"

" me? No, I don't have the same interesting like my father. I like their smell more than their pharmaceutical value." Christine giggled. " you see, my nose is super sharp, and I like to make essential oils, most of them are made from flowers."

"it sound fantatic."

" I am glad you like it, some find it rather boring."

" it can't be more boring than sitting for several hours to drawn something."

"I think it is interesting. Sitting there, drawing what you see, how you feel… expressing your feeling with your brush." Christine cut two flats of chease. " seeing your works being published in a store must be wonderful."

" I will tell when it get to be published, beside, you have your works being published in a store, too, love." Erik winked at what he called her, hoping she did not realize it.

" I am sure people will see the beauty of your painting soon, I like it." Christine did not pay attention to what he called her.

" thank you."

"so, here, have some dessert and I will let you go to bed." Christine put some chease and soft breads on the plate for him. " thank you for taking me to Brington, that was very generous of you."

" no problem, I should be the one to thank you, I have had some good time, it is better than sitting in my house and listen to the radio." He looked to her glass rooftop. " it must be very bright in the morning here."

" yes, yes, it is, I will invite you over sometime in the morning."

After they ate everything, Erik standed up to leave and Christine came with him to the door.

" you don't have to see me off, I don't have to go that far."

"no, no, you don't."

" Merry Christmas, Miss Anderson."

" Merry Christmas, Mr. Reddington."

(TBC)


	8. Journey 7

7

I do not own anything

Christine woke up for the first time in the week without any nightmare. She though about the night before and smiled. Erik Reddington was more than a grumpy man when you got to know him. He was nice enough to leave a whole box of matches for her.

Still being sleepy, she walked in the kitchen to find some coffee. it is Christmas but she did not have any family left to visit. And she didn't want to start to work yet.

Christine got change and walked out, trying to be as silend as she could, her neighbor was still sleeping for sure.

" it is so cold." Christine pushed the coat closer to herself and left the building.

Christine took a walk to the park. Everything was covered in white. The snow could hide all of the city's dirty secrets, even the sadest place would got to wear a very beautiful clothers in winter.

She saw a bus and decided that she did not want to walk anymore. After thirty minutes, Christine walked in the Hyde park through the Queen's Gate and then followed the path to Kensington square. She found a small lake there. The ducks swam toward her in hope for some food. She felt bad for them because she didn't have any food. Then Christine saw a man sat on a bench on the opposite side of the lake, who started to thrown something on the lake for those duck. And looked like he standed up and wave with her. The ducks left to swim to him. And the man started to do more sign, in hope to invite her to come to his place. So Christine walked along the lake bank and came closer to where the man feed the ducks.

" Erik? It is a surprise to see you here, are you stalking me?"

" the shocking things here is that a stranger called you over and you ran to him. How can I stalking you when I was here first? I am not a fortune-teller."

" hah hah, very funny, Mr Reddington. Anyway, what are you doing?"

" we did promise a Christmas party for those ducks, remember?" he showed her the ducks which was swimming happily in the lake with his treat.

"oh, right. I forgot about that."

" great, the ducks will be very disappointed with you." Erik gave her haft of his bread and she started to feed the ducks.

" so, our little trip did not help much, huh?"

" well, at least you slept earlier than before the trip. So, we got something."

" sorry to wasting your night."

" it is better than staying at home all night. Why don't you tell me those things that the old fortune-teller told you last night and we will decide if my night was wasted or not." Erik thrown all the bread to the lake and standed up.

So Christine told him everything as they walked to the exit, she even told him that the old fortune-teller admitted that she was a liar.

" so, why do you feel annoying just because she admitted she was a liar? Wasn't that what you wanted?"

" no… because… that time… that was when I started to believe her words. While I was a woman who only believe in what I could see, if my best friend told me just a small piece of this story, I would laughted at her."

" leave your best friend alone and mind your own business first, dearie." Erik laughted. " what confused you?"

" everything that old fortune-teller told me made me confused. You should have put yourself in my shoe."

" and she told you about France? What a weird thing to say. Maybe you should come there to understand all of this mess."

"that is the craziest thing I have ever hear, you want to take me there by your Austin?"

" I am affair that would be our of his langue, but I am just saying that…" he paused " I don't want to confuse you more in this, but… this fortune-teller promised you the man of your life was waiting for you at the end of this Journey. I don't want to confuse you more, but don't you think it sound… romance and mytery?"

" what confuse me most was…" Christine said simply . " …. She told me I was born in France."

" well, your Green Card said otherwise."

" yes, I remembered when I was ten, we walked pass the Holborn medical clinics, my mom often told me that I was born in there."

" you should forget about the whole things! I shouldn't drive you to Brington, I though I was doing the right things. It is obvious driving you insane."

" maybe I should get back to work. Being busy will get my mind off those kind of things."

" what stopped you then?"

" well, I had a very bad idea of giving myself a running nose so… it is nothing serious, but it will be a bit hard to work with my currently situation."

"well, they always said that it would only took one week to cure a running nose but doing nothing a seven days was what you need to be completely heal." Erik teased. " I am affair you are going to stay like this without any complain. If you are cold, you should go home and stay in your bed. My car is parked right opposite of the Prince's Gate, I will take you home."

oOo

the Austin didn't want to move from it's parking. Erik told Christine to sit in the car and he would push the car. As soon as the car started to move, all Christine has to do was release the gas.

" it is nothing too complicate." He was sure. " just slowly push the left pedal and then the right pedal when the car started to move, and then push both of its and try not to hit anyone."

" it sound complicate." Christine disagreed.

The tired slipping on snow and Erik slipped down on the icy road because of it. Inside the car, Christine saw the whole thing and she started to laugh. In that inspine moments, she decided to try and turn the key. The motor vehicle screech throaty and then start running and Christine laughed harder.

" stupid car." Erik said as he sat next to the driver seat. " are you sure your father was a pharmacist, not an engineer?"

" I am pretty sure." Christine smiled as she tried to help him clear the snow on his head and clothers. " I am sorry that I laughed… but you have to admit, it was pretty funny."

" hah hah, did you see me laugh?" Erik mumbled . " now, let see what you can do with it, look like this trash like you more than me even though I was the one who saved it from the city dump."

" oh no, I can't drive, I told you that before."

" well, there is a first time for anything." Erik smirked. " just keep your feet on the left pedal and then slowly release it as you start increase your speed."

The car started to slip on the ice, Christine, for the first time of her life, was terrified. Her hand hold on to the wheel so hard, Erik thought she was about to break it in haft. Christine tried so hard to focus on Erik's lead, but the way the car moved just scared the day light out of her. But apart from making a few clicks brakes that stop the car twice, Christine did get them home safely.

" that was a.. rather interesting experiment." Christine turned off the car.

" that mean we should practive more in this week if you want."

" with pleasure."

" great, that mean I won't have to be the only one who drive us if we want to go out for supper…"

" but I thought you love to drive."

" I don't love it that much." He said as they walked in their building.

(TBC)


	9. Journey 8

8

I do not own anything

_**A thin dust lanes spanning the sky, the islands in the hot breeze. At the of the dirty road less steep climb, a grand staircase leads to a different building in the city, and Christine walked through the empty road, she looked around, the street looked rather familiar… yet so strange… she had never been to this place, but it made she felt… so… peaceful. Then, she saw a woman, who waved at her, Christine knew that the woman wanted her to follow , so she did, at the end of their journey, she stopped, but when Christine walked toward her, the woman shook her head and pointed behind her, Christine turned back and saw the man in the shadow, she only saw the lower part of his face, but she was sure that he would be the most handsome man that has ever lived. He waved at her with a small sad smile and then started to fade in the mist. Christine tried to run to him but it was all too late. The man was gone, but Christine voted that she would one day find him again. **_

_oOo_

Christine opened her eyes, her roof was covered with snow, making her eyes dazzle. She shivered , her forehead was boiling with fever. She tried to sit up to find a glass of water, but the first sip made her coughing so hard. Christine didn't have any strength left, she wanted to find a blanket to help protect her from the cold, but fail.

Soon, she fell into another coma.

oOo

_**Christine hear his voice, the sound of an angel, trying to make she felt better.**_

_**She was hiding in a small room, she was lying huddled on the floor. She wanted to cry, but the woman who was holding Christine put her hands cover Christine's mouth, begging her to stop crying.**_

_**She hear someone was punching the door, trying to get in. they even started to kick the door hard. Soon, the door was broken down and she hear someone was walking in. **_

_**Hiding in the small room, Christine felt like she has stopped breathing.**_

_oOo_

" Christine, wake up."

"hmmm."

" my god, you are burning up." Erik put his hand on her forehead. " I will call the doctor, stay there…"

Erik tried to find her phone and called the doctor. When he finished, he ran right back and took her hand in his.

" don't worry, you will be all right, the doctor said he would come in thirty minutes… I am afraid it wasn't just a common cold…"

"hmmm…"

He heared Christine mumbled something sleepy.

" … don't go…"

" Christine?"

"…. Stay with me…"

" I am not going anywhere." Erik said to her, then he sighed to himself and he let go of her hand "she is having hallucinate. I am the last thing on this Earth that she wanted to be with right now."

" don't go…" she started to cry and reach out to find his hand.

" I am going to be here until the doctor comes." Erik didn't want Christine to be sad, so he sat next to her again and took her hands. " I am going to take care of you."

After twenty minutes, the doctor came and he checked on Christine.

" don't worry, it is just a common cold. It is not a flu. Just make sure she drinks a lot of water and have her medicine three time a day, she would be good to go after two or three days resting."

" thank you." Erik paid the doctor and went to make some ginger tea for Christine.

When he came back, Christine was looking at him with her eye haft closed and dreamy.

" Christine, you really should pay extral for the doctor, he came even when it was Sunday and it was Christmas."

"… he was not a doctor…"

" well, he sure looked like one. And sound like one, too."

" he was so handsome…"

" well, I bet he was, although I think he was a bit too old for you and he had a wife, he did meantion about her when he treated you."

"…. I want to see him…"

"… he said he would come back and check on your condition tomorrow. So you should wait until then."

"… I will find him again…"

" you don't have to, he would come back." Erik sighed, " and I just reliezied that you had a fever so it was probably those fever talking. How pathetic and heartless of me. I will let you get some rest now." Erik fixed the blanket for Christine to be more comfortable and then he went back to his home to find himself a blanket and came back.

" sometime, I think maybe I like your noisy friends better, at least I get to sleep on my bed…" he mumbled and passed out on her chair.

oOo

_**Christine found herself running through the strees. She was hiding, but she didn't know what she was hiding. She knew she had to, or someone would come and take her away. And locked her. **_

_**She ran and ran, until she saw what she have been trying to find.**_

_**Him.**_

_**He turned back when he hear her footsteps and smiled at her. That sad smile that made she wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be all right and they would be together one day.**_

_**she walked closer and careful, affair that he would disappeared again. But he didn't. And he opened his arms for her and pulled her in his warm embrace.**_

" _**I love you." She said, she knew that from the first moment she saw him.**_

"…_**." He didn't say anything but she knew that he felt the same and he would do anything to make her happy.**_

_**They stayed like that for what felt like enternal and Christine could felt like she was in heavent.**_

oOo

Christine opened her eyes as the sun was shining over her head. She still felt tired and headache, but it was far better than the day before. When she looked over to her left, she saw her neighbor was sleeping on her chair and he was snoring like thunder. Christine giggled as she tried to get out of her bed.

Erik, liked he could feel her movement, his eyes snapped open and he looked around, unsure where he was. When he saw Christine, his eyes were wider as he remember what happened.

" Christine, you shouldn't get out of your bed, you are still too weak. The doctor said he would come tomorrow… I mean today."

" I am fine… I just want some tea…" Christine said weakly.

" you just need concentrate on getting better." Erik pushed her back on her bed. " I will take care of your tea, well, on one condition that my arm want to come back to work, it weren't just some ants that walked around my back, but a whole army."

" I am sorry that you have to take care of me…"

" it is fine, we are neighbor, right? This was the least I could do for you. I think hot cocoa would be better for a patient like you. Are you hungry."

" a bit…"

" you will need to eat something to build your stregth. Wait here." Erik ran to his home and back with a small tin box. " here." He opened it and gave her some wafer biscuits. " it will taste great with our hot cocoa."

" Are those Scotland wafer biscuits?" Christine asked with interested.

" something like this, this is my family secret recipe." Erik said with pride and dipped one of the wafer biscuit in his cocoa.

" they looks great."

" thank you, of course they do, I made them."

" god, this is crazy."

" hey, what did my wafer biscuits do to you that made you crazy?" Erik asked angrily.

"… when it remind me of those wafer biscuits my mom used to make on Sunday. And every Sunday night, we would sit down and enjoy a cup of hot cocoa with those biscuits. I hate them so I usually just left it on the bottom of my cup, my mom never knew about that trick. And then war started, when I sat trembling under the hiddent basement, the memories about those biscuits came back and I would kill to get to taste it one more time."

" well, I am afraid to say that I didn't have those heart-to-heart moment with my mother, and I am not sure my biscuits could be as great as your mom's, but I hope it will satisfy your stomach."

" can I have another?" Christine asked.

" sure, help yourself."

" speaking of dreaming, what did you dream about last night? Some nightmares?"

" I am not sure if it was a nightmare or not… I was walking bare foot on a street in another period."

" in dream, time mean nothing."

" you won't understand. I felt like I have known that place all my life, but I could really remember where it was…"

" maybe it was just some small piece of memories in the back of your head."

" it was really horrible, Erik, I am more terrified than having to hide from the rain of Germany's V1 booms."

" those were in your dream, too?"

" no, I was in a completerly different place. I felt like someone wanted to hurt me… I was scare… and then… he came…"

" who came?"

" the man on the street. He made me felt safe and love."

" you mention him like he was real."

" it… you won't understand… Erik, maybe you should go and get some rest, you look pale."

" I am fine, you are the one who was sick." Erik chuckled. " although I have to admit, your sofa wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep on."

Then they heard a knock on the door and Erik came to open it, he saw Meg was standing with huge basket.

" what are you doing here? Don't tell me Christine bother you even when she was alone in her apartment." Meg pushed pass him.

" well, hello to you, too." Erik said with a raising eyebrown. " and for your information, your best friend was sick, the doctor said she had a cold." And she was shock to see her best friend Christine was sitting on her bed with only her pajama on.

" well, that mean I am right on time, I am a nurse, I can help her, you can go home now, Mr. Reddington, Christine need to rest." Meg basically pushed Erik through the door.

" Erik?"

" hmm?" Erik looked over Meg's shoulder to see Christine sat up and smiled at him.

" thank you for everything."

" anytime." Erik smiled back and walked to his apartment.

After Meg closed the door, she came to Christine's bed and put her hand on Christine's forehead and made she opened her mouth to see her tongue.

" you still have a fever. Lucky for you, I have ton of good thing here for you. Fesh eggs, milk, jam, breads… how do you feel now?"

" I feel like I am in the center of a storm since you came."

" good, you are feeling better all ready." Meg smiled. " so… ' thank you for everything' huh? Seem like your relationship have grown closer since the last time we met. Do you have anything you haven't told me?"

" you are an idiot and whatever you're suggesting is not truth."

" I haven't said anything, I saw it, the end."

" we are just neighbor."

" you were like that the last week, when he called you 'miss Darling', and he was ' Mr Reddington', something happened and you two were all ' Christine' and ' Erik'."

Christine didn't say anything as she stared at Meg.

" how close?"

" we came back to Brighton together."

" he was your secret date in the Christmas night? You were right, I am an idiot. I thought you made up that date to refuse the boys, and I had to sit in regret not taking you with me. But the truth, you spent all night playing naughty with your hot neighbor."

Meg put the coffee cup down on the chair near Christine's bed.

" have you even think about buying a table or something…. Wait, don't tell me the last time he stormed over and gave us the hard time was your idea to kick us out of your home so that you two could spend the rest of the night together."

" MEG" Christine whispered. " he could hear you, the wall is very thin… shut up and sit down. You tired me more than the common cold."

" well, fine, but I want all the juicy detail."

" there is no juicy detail. We just came to Brighton together to see the old fortune-teller. You know, the one that we met in the carnival?" and Christine told Meg about all the event.

" wow, no wonder you got sick. If I was you, I would be terrified, too." Meg giggled.

" haha, very funny."

" well, don't be a fool, Christine, she was just some old crazy fortune-teller, don't mind her. Beside, your neighbor have been very kind to take you to Brighton just to hear something as stupid as that, and then taking care of you when you was as sick as a dog. Life is so unfair, all those guy only have their eyes on you."

" what guy?"

" well, Raoul, and then your hot mask neighbor. Do you know why he wear that mask? It is kind of hot but I don't think he wear it just for the sake of fashion…"

"that's enough, there is nothing between Raoul and me, stop spreading those nonsense. And leave Erik alone, he already has enough things that bother him, he doesn't need to add your noisy nose in it."

" all right, keep your pant on, Christine, I will leave your poor lover alone. Go and sleep, I will come visit you tomorrow." Meg smiled and put her coat on. " good night, Christine, I know I am a noisy girl, but I love you like a sister and I want to look after you.

" I know."

oOo

Meg locked Christine's door as she saw Erik was leaving to go to the super market. They walked down together, when they reached the street, Meg turned back to Erik.

" she will be fine."

" that's a good new."

" you were very kind to take care of her when you didn't need to."

" it was the least I could do for her, we are neighbor after all."

" good bye, Mr Reddington."

" wait, I have something I want to tell you. Even when this is not your business, but in cast you need to learn some manner, she is not my type, and I am not her, we couldn't stand each other in the same room."

And he left without saying good bye to Meg.

( TBC)


	10. Journey 9

9

I do not own anything

A week came and went, it felt like endless long. Christine didn't have the fever anymore and she could start to work again, she still didn't feel like eating anything. And Erik didn't come to her apartment again after that night. She missed him, she came over and knocked on his door few time but he didn't come out. Her neighbor's apartment was dark and silent.

Meg still came and visited, made sure that Christine didn't fail back in sickness. One night, it was too late, Meg stayed with her, and she had to wake her up in midnight because Christine had some nightmare and she was screaming her head off.

Saturday, when she was working, Christine hear the sound of footsteps walking up, she pushed the chair out and raced to her door.

Erik was home, in his hand was a small suitcase.

" good afternoon, Miss Anderson." He said without turning back. His key was in his hand but he haven't opened the door yet.

" Erik? Are you all right?" Christine found something odd in his voice.

" yeah, I am fine, thank you, my apologise for not being able to visit you last week, I was away."

" It's fine, I am just worried because I haven't seen you all week." Christine said. " why don't you go change and come back, I will make some tea and we could… talk?"

" I am…. Sorry… I didn't feel so well… I think I will just go and laid down a bit…"

" …" Christine stared at his back. " Erik, why don't you turn back to me? I want to see you."

Erik frozen… and then he sighed as he slowly turned over to look at her. He was pale and his face was rugged with bearded, eyelids with dark pants and two bloodshot eyes.

" Erik, what's wrong?" Christine asked worried.

" oh… I am fine. Nothing's wrong, except the fact that my father just had some crazy idea that he didn't want to wake up anymore this Monday."

" oh god, I am so sorry." Christine pulled him with her. " come over, Erik, I will make you some tea... and have you been eating anything since Monday?"

" no, thank you for the offer. I think I will just go home, take a shower and jump on my bed. I didn't get much sleep those past few days."

" I understand, but at least let me made you some omelet."

" it is fine, I am not hungry."

" come, or do I have to knock you down and drag your unconscious body to my apartment? I can do that."

" all right, remind me to never disagree with you on anything. Just give me five minute, I need to put this away first and then I will come over, I promise."

" five minute or I will come over and pull you to my apartment, I will have a cup of your favorite tea and something for you to eat."

" you don't know what my favorite tea was." Erik teased.

" don't worry, I will have it ready by the time you come."

" thank you."

" your welcome."

oOo

Erik throw his suitcase on his bed, he looked at himself on the mirror and decided that he should wash his face first and then shave. He didn't want Christine to see him in that state.

Ten minutes later, he knocked on Christine's door.

" what took you so long? I was about to storm over and see if you have killed yourself or not."

" oh no, why would I do something like that. It's not like I got along with my father that well." Erik chuckled.

" come in, the tea is ready and I have some cookie for you, eat it while I made some omelet for you." Christine pushed Erik on one of her new chair.

" I see you have bought a new extra chair and a real table."

" well, I want the next time you come over and take care of me when I was sick, you'll have your own chair." Christine giggled. " thank you again."

" it's fine. I should be the one who thank you about the tea."

" you need it." Christine said, " did you eat anything?"

" I think I ate some bread this morning." Erik put one cookie in his mouth. " it's good."

" thanks, this is my seventh experiment."

" you got talent." Erik smiled. " and… do you have anything stronger than tea? I think I need it."

" sure, I have some gin here."

They ate in silent, Erik tried to dig in the omelet just to be polite.

" you know…" he said quietly. " I promised myself that one day, when I success, I would come back and have a nice and long man-to-man talk with my father… I will explain that… I have my own life and my own choices. I never judge him or his way of living… so I hope he would do the same to me…"

" even when he didn't let himself said it out loud, I am sure he would be very proud of you."

" you don't know my father, Miss Anderson." Erik sighed. " he spent every single days since the day I was born to wish that I was someone else."

" whatever you think, you are still his son."

" I have been living without him for twenty years, I kept telling myself that I am fine like that… but now that he is gone… I don't know why… it feel so… empty…"

" I understand."

" last night, I came in his study and tried to find a letter… or maybe anything that could be his last words to me… my mother came in and saw I was searching through his things, she thought I was looking for his will… she told me that if I wanted to know what he left for me, I would have to wait until next week to see it, because the will was in his lawer's hands." Erik chuckled sadly. " I told her, I would leave the fighting for my brothers and sisters, I just want to know if he left me a letter or something… something to show that he cared…"

" I am sure he did…"

" no… no, he didn't… my mother… for the first time... she hugged me… she said, he didn't leave anything like that for me…" Erik said. " I couldn't cry when they buried him… but I cried all the way from the cemetery. I had to pull over twince because I couldn't see anything…"

" Erik, don't be ashame, you just buried your own father. I'm sure no matter where he was, he would be very touched."

Erik busted out laughting.

" you really haven't met my father, Christ. So naïve."

" hey, that's rude."

" I know you mean no harm, but really, he wouldn't care even if I walked out there and got in a car accident." Erik shook his head. " but thank you, you are very kind."

" well, no problem."

" you know, Christine, I think he would be more pround of me if I became a violinist instead of becoming an artist. Or at least proud enough to come and see my concert."

" why not? I mean you are a great artist."

" you haven't seen my works yet, how could you say that?" Erik raised one of his eyebrown.

" I just know."

" well, my father didn't care much about art. To him, it might just be a hobby, not some job to earn living."

" Erik, I have an idea, maybe you should draw his portrait and gave it to your mother."

" oh god no, I am not that cruel." Erik shook his head again. " my mother had to endure with him for more than forty years already, I don't want her to bear with that any longer."

Erik finished his food and then stand up.

"I have been taking advantage of your kindness enough, I will leave now so that you can get some rest, you are still sick after all. Thank you for your food and your gin."

" well then, go to bed right after you get in your apartment." Christine ordered.

" yes, ma'am."

Erik walked out of her apartment but then he walked back and took the bottle of gin with him, Christine noticed he always walk with his back straight and head held high, but today, his back was stoop and he looked clumsy.

Christine went to sleep right after Erik was gone.

oOo

" _**come, you have to travel from here." A warm hand took her hand and lead her walk throught a gate. It was night and all the others doors were closed.**_

_**They walked together in silent, there were too many things she wanted to ask the woman, but she couldn't open her mouth. **_

" _**look at that." she pointed at a distant domain. Christine followed his finger and she saw the city was on fired. " everything was burned…. They are crazy… you must go… we will be safe… they will protect us. Come, my child."**_

_**Christine never felt so terrified in her life, both her feets were hurt and swelling but she didn't dare to stop. She didn't have her shoes, but then, how could you find a pair of shoes in a place like this? **_

_**They kept walking, until an old woman appeared, she motioned for them to return. The woman that was walking with Christine looked unsure, but then, she looked at the small child in her arms, that was when Christine realized that she was holding another child. She brushed his hair gently and then turned back. Their crazy journey continued.**_

_**They walked through those houses, or what left of houses. They walked until Christine saw a church. They walked in the church, passing the cemetery.**_

_**Suddently, Christine hear the sound of gun shots, and the woman who was holding her hands ran, pulling her along, but then slowly, her hands were slipped out of the woman's gasp and then, she ran, didn't look back.**_

_**Christine was terrified, she cried and screamed, she called for help, but the rain blocked her voice and the woman has disappeared into the night.**_

oOo

Christine sat up violently and looked around, she was alone in her own apartment. She punched the bedsheet hard,was it too much to ask for one good night sleep?

She stant up and left to open her window and looked over to Erik's home. There was light in his apartment, that mean he was still awake, and some how, it made she felt safe and comfortable.

She thought about reading something to make she slept better and she would talk to Meg about her sleeping problem. There must have something to help her stop those ridiculous dream about running and hiding from whatever evil things that was chasing after her.

oOo

Christine spent all of her next days to work, and slept late than normal, but it didn't save her from those dreams, she kept dreaming about the running and it always end with she was alone on the rainy street. So she decided to pay her best friend a visit.

" Christine, what are you doing here?" Meg asked as she tried to push a cart with full of dirty cloths.

" I came to ask my best friend to go and have some lunch with me of course."

" what a nice surprise. Wait a moment, let's me throw this away." Meg pushed it to her co-worker and throw her blouse on a chair in her locket. " I am ready, let's go to the bar near here."

" sure."

They came to the bar near the hospital where Meg worked. As the walked through the bar tried to find an empty table, Meg smiled flirty with the owner.

" did you sleep with him?" Christine asked.

" I treat his injured once. He had a boil on his most private place, and after that, he has became my most loyal servant." Meg giggled.

" I have never thought your work would be this…"

" …disgusting beyond your mind?"

"… I was going to say tough, but your words will work, too." Christine smiled.

" no job is easy, Chritine, I dreamed to become a dancer once upon the time, but now, I am a nurse and I like my job. But I never thought you would come to a hospital to find new inspired for your perfume."

" can't I just want to have a nice and quiet lunch with my best friend?"

" you know, a good nurse not only take care of her patients's body, but also their soul."

" I am not your patient."

" you aren't, but you are my best friend, and I will know something must be wrong with you. What happened? did Mr Reddington do something that piss you off?"

" no, it is just…."

" what's it?"

" I didn't get much sleep last night."

" all right?"

" and all the others night, too. I couldn't sleep very well…"

" was it because your nightmare? I stayed with you once night, you did a lot creaming and turning… I was surprise that your neighbor didn't come over and knock on your door to see if someone was dying."

" well, it is… I am not sure how to put it… it's just really weird, I kept dreaming about place that I have never been there before, and a woman who I felt like she was really close to me, but I didn't remember who she was… and events… like I was there but I couldn't recall… I am scare…"

" don't worry about that, drink some warm milk and do some reading before you go to bed and you will be fine."

"Meg… it's not that simple… have you even had a nightmare?"

" I do." Meg said simply. " I was scare,too. I kept remember about that night, when Germanny armies thrown booms in our city, people die and hurt, blood was everywhere, houses was burning. I ran and ran around hours and hours tried to find surviver."

" you were brave, Meg."

" I am not brave, I was a coward once, the first attack, I hide in the closet and pissed myself off, a doctor found me there."

" what did he do?"

" he did nothing. He just looked at me, told me to give him the bag of clear cloths and then went away. I felt really guilty, so I came to apologise to him the following day." Meg giggled. " do you know what did he say? He said that it was nothing to be ashame of, people need to be affair so that they could learn to get over it and move on, so that they could be brave. He said that he was terrified when it come to surgery, he was scare that he couldn't save that person, but when he had his surgery uniform and his mask on, he left his fear outside the surgery room. He was a fighter, not only for himself but also for whoever in the surgery room."

" and?"

" I tried to sleep with him the next day, but the old idiot was married and he loved his wife." Meg pount. " but thank to him, I found my courage. Three days later, the city was suffered from another boom rain. Without gloves or mask, I ran and digged into the weckage with my bared hands, its was bleeding pretty bad but I didn't care. I found ten injured people that day, and seven was saved. Now listen carefully girl, that day in Brighton changed you. Something have started eating you inside and burning your sleep. So I suggest you do what I did, break out of your closet and keep moving forward. I ran across London with the fear, but at least it was better than sitting in the dark closet."

" what do you want me to do now?"

" you are dying of lonely, you always dream of one great true love but there was nothing that could terrified you more than being in love with someone. The thought of being in relationship and depend on someone made you felt sick and nervous. Do you need me to remind you about Raoul? Even when she was trying to fool you, she did tell you that the man that was arranged to be with you forever by destiny was out there somewhere in a far far away kingdom. So get your suitcase and go, you have some saving, use that. If you can't find the guy, think of it as a trip to relax, I mean France was a very beautiful country."

" but how am I going to get there?"

" that, you will have to ask the tourist offices, I am a nurse honey, and I have to run now. I won't take your money for the advise but I will let you pay for lunch."

Meg put her jacket on and kissed Christine's cheeks and left. Christine took a moment to dig in what her best friend said, then ran after her.

" you are serious? You did think about what you said?"

" well? I didn't show off my achievement for nothing you know, now get inside, it's too cold, and you was sick not long ago, I have more patients that need my attention so I can't take care of you all the time. I have to go now, good bye."

Christine stared after Meg's shadow for two seconds, and then walked back in the bar, the waiter brought her a beer and their main dish.

oOo

the street was crowded, motor, horse wagons, small trucks tried to pass the crossroads, Christine giggled as the thought of Erik would be delightful to sit here and draw. The bus stoped and Christine looked outside, she saw a small tourist office.

She stared at it wondering. The bus started to move again, and Christine was down the next bus stop and walked back. After two or three steps, she turned back, but then thinking and then turned to walk at the same direction.

Two minutes later, she was standing outside of the tourist office with a signboard read ' Wagons-Lits Cook'. She stopped at a rotary shelf with full of tourist flyers. Everywhere she dream of visiting. The office owner walked to her and smiled.

" you want to travel somewhere , my dear?"

" oh… no… I was just curious…"

" if you want to go on a honeymoon, I suggest Venise, very beautiful in spring. Or Japan, Madrid… they are all very beautiful, all of my tourists came back happy with their choice."

" I am not married…" Christine smiled.

" well, there is nothing wrong with traveling alone, you will need a rest from all this ice and cold. With a young and single woman like you, I think Switzerland would be perfect, so peaceful and quiet."

" do you know anything about… France?"

" oh, the city of love. Good choice." He leaned down and pulled out some flyers. " here, take this. I also have some city guides for you, but you have to promise to give me back those."

" those flyers will be fine."

" all right, I will give you two."

" thank you."

He saw her off and invited her stopped at any time convenient. Christine said good bye and walk on a bus to go home.

When she was on the bus, she took the flyer out and start reading it. The place was beautiful, true to it's name, the city of love.

When she walked up to her apartment, Chritine tried to find her key, but fail, she was terrified, she pour everything out of the bag, her keys fell down on the mess.

She took it and opened the door, hurry thrown everything back in her bag and walked in her home.

One hour later, Erik was home, he saw the flyer on his neighbor's doorstep, he picked it up and a rare small smile appeared on his face.

(TBC)


End file.
